


Homeland Season 9 | Carrie & Yevgeny - Their story (Part 2)

by alpha_al



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Love Story, Romance, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_al/pseuds/alpha_al
Summary: This is what Homeland season 9 would have been.
Relationships: Carrie Mathison/Yevgeny Gromov, Carrie/Yevgeny
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	Homeland Season 9 | Carrie & Yevgeny - Their story (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florencia_7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florencia_7/gifts).



> I want to thank very, very much Florencia_7 who with her fic "Warning Shots" inspired me to do this fanvideo.  
> Enjoy it!

This is my fanvideo about Carrie/Yevgeny story, from what Homeland season 9 would have been.

**Author's Note:**

> You can watch Homeland Season 8 | Carrie & Yevgeny - Their story (Part 1) here   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=va04ot21yjE with their best scenes from season 8.


End file.
